Knotcher
Knotcher is a minor antagonist in the first installment of the Iron Eagle series. He is an arrogant and Draco Malfoy-like bully, who, presumably, has a history of constantly humiliating and insulting protagonist Doug Masters. Appearance 1--''Iron Eagle (1986) Knotcher's only appearance (so far) is in the first installment of the ''Iron Eagle ''series. In the first movie, he is first seen riding recklessly on his motorcycle along with his friends (Packer and Brillo), in their monster truck, following behind him. Knotcher then cuts in front of Katie's car, as she tries to swerve her way out of an accident. Knotcher and his goons then park their respective vehicles off screen. Katie then frantically parks at the diner. An eager Doug (who had driven there already, and after his application to the Air Force had been rejected), who witnessed Knotcher and his friends driving recklessly, asks the Katie what Knotcher and his friends (unnamed to the audience) were doing to her, and Katie complains that she was just driving, when Knotcher and his goons (unnamed to audience, still) came up behind her on the bridge. Doug, caring for Katie (as well as having a romantic interest in her), furiously charges at Knotcher and his goons, and loudly calls them bastards ("Bastards!"), before asking Knotcher why he has to be an asshole ("What is it with you, Knotcher? Can't you make it through a day without proving what an asshole you are?"). Knotcher responds by claiming that he was only "having some fun" with Doug's girlfriend, before mocking Doug for wanting to be in the Air Force, by saying that Katie should realize that she deserves more than an "air force brat". This insult prompts Doug grow irate and lunge at Knotcher and his friends (possibly attempting to beat them up), but Doug gets held back by his own friends, who tell the latter to calm down, and that Knotcher is only trying to get him in trouble, and that if he (Doug) hurts Knotcher, Doug will be imprisoned until his dad gets back. Doug tells Knotcher has he is losing patience with him, and the latter returns those words. Doug's friends then stand up to Knotcher, asking whether he was learned from last time (signifying that Knotcher has repeatedly antagonized Doug). Doug and his friends later remark how Knotcher has not changed his behavior or his breath. Later, Knotcher, who had broken into the microphone room, humiliates and infuriates Doug more, by announcing the latter's failure to get into the Air Force over the loudspeakers, and adds insult to injury, when he says how Doug would have looked "cute" in an Air Force suit, and insults the Air Force, by calling them "fairies". Doug, having enough of Knotcher's antics, surges to outside the microphone room, and threatens to kill the latter, as soon as he steps out of the microphone room. However, this does not intimidate Knotcher, who only remarks that if Doug fights him, the latter will have to deal with the police, but if he races him, he will only have to deal with mountains. Doug agrees to do this, and tells Knotcher to meet him at McIntyre mountain in an hour. Then, Knotcher is seen next, when he races Doug. Doug is flying a civilian Cessna plane, while Knotcher is riding a motorcycle. Doug is winning, and all goes well, until the latter's plane starts to veer out of control and almost crash--Unbeknownst to Doug, this was caused by Knotcher and his friends, who deliberately sabotaged the Cessna off-screen; Doug discovers this after the plane goes out of control, and Packer admits to sabotaging the plane under Knotcher's command. Doug wins, but he has a rough landing, with smoke spewing everywhere. Knotcher heads over to the plane, and Doug disembarks. Knotcher then insults the latter about his rough landing. Doug, now knowing that Knotcher was responsible for the plane's malfunction, coldly tells the latter that he almost killed him (the former). When Knotcher says he cannot hear (due to the motorcycle helmet), Doug punches him to the ground (knocking the helmet off), and asks Knotcher if he can hear now. Quotes [[Katie|''She]]'' should realize that she deserves more than an Air Force brat''. --Knotcher insulting Doug for wanting to join the Air Force. Bastards!! ''-''Doug Masters scolds Knotcher and his goons, after Katie reported them driving recklessly around her. What is it with you, Knotcher? Can't you make it through a day without proving what an asshole you are? --Doug Masters continues scolding Knotcher, after the latter and his goons were reported driving recklessly around Katie. Good morning, boys and girls, I have an announcement. One of special interest to you military personnel. Little Dougie Masters has regretfully been denied admission to the Air Force Academy. Too bad. ''(laughs) ''He would have looked cute in his little uniform and haircut, marching around with with the other fairies. ''(notices a highly irate Doug standing outside the microphone room) ''What's the matter, flybaby? --Knotcher publicly humiliating Doug over the loudspeakers, by announcing into the microphone Doug's failure to get into the Air Force academy. Hey. If you fight me, you have to deal with the sheriff. If you race me, you only have to deal with the mountains and me. --Knotcher, unintimidated, snidely responding to Doug's death threats Knotcher announced the latter's failure to get into the Air Force academy, still over the loudspeakers (in the microphone). Personality As evidenced by his insults towards Doug and his implied history of bullying the latter, Knotcher is arrogant, snide, and plain mean--His quotes, especially insulting the Air Force and insulting Doug, shows that Knotcher does actions without thinking, and that he thinks that he is mean and "higher than" others. He has a similar personality to rich equity trader Glenn Gulia (Matthew Glave), the main antagonist in the romantic musical comedy The Wedding Singer ''(1998), as both are arrogant and insulting towards the respective protagonist in their respective movie (Doug, in Knotcher's case, Robbie Hart Sandler, in Glenn's case). Knotcher, to an extent, is also sadistic, as seen by him endangering a character on-screen twice, and seeming to either enjoy his sadistic acts or not caring about how he was endangering the victim--First, we can see it, when he, leading his gang (in their monster truck), drives recklessly and cuts in front of Katie's car, almost causing a crash with the latter; Knotcher says he was only "having fun" with "Doug's girlfriend" (Katie), meaning that Knotcher does not care about how he could have hurt Katie and/or he enjoyed almost crashing into Katie. Second, we can see it, when Knotcher indirectly causes Doug's plane, a civilian Cessna, to malfunction during the race at McIntyre mountain; when the plane starts to malfunction and spiral out of control, and Doug notices this and tries to find the culprit, Packer confesses to sabotaging the latter's Cessa, but says that Knotcher made him do it. Then, when the plane has a rough landing, Knotcher mocks Doug for the plane's malfunction. This shows us that he (the former) does not care that he could have killed Doug and/or he enjoyed almost killing Doug. It is possible that Knotcher is suffering either Narcissist personality disorder (NPD) and/or Sadistic personality disorder (SPD): Symptoms of NPD that Knotcher exhibits are him insulting/humiliating Doug and insulting the Air Force. Symptoms of SPD that Knotcher exhibits are him not caring about/enjoying almost causing Katie's car to crash and the former not caring about/enjoying almost killing Doug, by (indirectly) causing the latter's plane to malfunction. Trivia * Knotcher was portrayed by a then 33-year-old Michael Bowen, which can explain why the character looks like a grown or middle-aged man. * Although Knotcher is his display name, it is unknown if this is the character's real first name, or if it is just his nick name. ** Knotcher's last name is also unknown. *** Knotcher may be the character's last name. * Knotcher can be compared to the following characters: ** Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton) in the ''Harry Potter ''saga: *** Both constantly mock and humiliate the protagonist in their respective movie (Harry Potter, in Malfoy's case, and Doug, in Knotcher's case). These insults prompt the victim to try and attack the insulter. *** Both have two cronies, to help them bully the film's respective protagonist. **** Packer and Brillo are like Crabbe and Goyle. ** Glenn Gulia (Matthew Glave) in ''The Wedding Singer: *** Both are arrogant, and see themselves as above others. *** Both insult and humiliate the protagonist, prompting him/her to attack him. **** In his respective movie, both said to the respective protagonist that the girl he (the protagonist) likes would rather not be with the latter, whom Glenn/Knotcher called protagonist a demeaning name ("Air Force brat" for Doug Masters, "Poor singing orphan" for Robbie Hart). ** Johnny Lawrence (William Zabka) in ''The Karate Kid ''saga: *** Both are arrogant. *** Both have mistreated a female figure **** Knotcher almost had a road accident Katie (with whom the former was "having fun with"). **** Johnny continually made unwanted advances towards Ali Mills (Elisabeth Shue). *** Both bullied another character, using a motorcycle. **** Knotcher, followed by Packer and Brillo in the monster truck, rode his motorcycle recklessly, almost crashing into Katie's car. It was also reported that Knotcher and his friends drove recklessly around Katie on the bridge. **** Johnny and his friends, on their motorcylces, swarmed protagonist Daniel LaRusso (Ralph Macchio), who was biking home, and forced the latter's bike veering down an adjacent hill. The bike then hit a few rocks, sending Daniel flying off and tumbling into a ravine. Johnny and his friends did all this, while loudly/vocally taunting Daniel for wanting to learn Karate, and decided to "give him his first lesson". Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies